


What Stiles Wakes Up To

by ticklemekink



Series: Derek's good girl [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, but hey it's 5am, slight daddy kink, this is not as good as I would like it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemekink/pseuds/ticklemekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so cute when he's sleeping and Derek just can't help himself. So, he wakes his little girl up, in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stiles Wakes Up To

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains beastiality, with an actual animal, not Derek in wolf form. Sorry if this isn't your kink. If it isn't, I don't recommend reading. Stiles is probably like 16 or 17 in this fic. My head canon is that he was orphaned and taken in by Derek, who became his daddy while also his boyfriend.
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> I need to know whether it sucks or not so I know whether I should bother trying to keep writing porn.

Derek stared down at his deeply sleeping mate with a wolfish grin; he’d been planning this for a while now and tonight was going to be great. He’d slipped half of a sleeping pill into a brownie Stiles had eaten after dinner earlier to be sure he wouldn’t wake up until things had gotten interesting and his boy was already out like a light.

Derek smoothly stripped him of his pajamas, tossing them onto the ground, before stroking his hands all down his mate’s body, just feeling it unconsciously respond. Their bodies were so attuned that Stiles’ soft cock was already beginning to chub. Derek grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers before sliding one digit into his boy’s cute, pink little hole. He twisted it in and out gently for a few minutes, then added another, and another in turn, scissoring them until Stiles was nicely stretched.

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on his dick, though it wouldn’t need to be slick just yet. He didn’t want Stiles to be awake for this first bit, after all. He straddled his mates thighs and positioned the head of his hard cock right over the twitching, slick hole. He began to stroke his dick hard and fast, thinking of what was to come. After several minutes of that and thumbing the slit, he came, sticking the head in at the last moment to shoot his come into that greedy little cunt of Stiles’.

He even allowed his dick to knot, despite not being able to sink it into a warm, willing hole, so it took several minutes for him to finish coming. He grinned and quickly applied the plug he’d gotten out in advance; step one, accomplished.

He waited about 15 minutes, before pulling the plug out and doing it all over again, being extremely careful not to wake Stiles. After milking his cock of the last drops of his come, he gently replaced the plug, being extra quick so as to not let any slip out.

He carefully climbed off and went to fetch Milo then, who trotted into their bedroom with a light wuff. He knew that good things were ahead, whenever he was invited into their bedroom after hours. Derek took hold of Milo’s collar and helped him onto his side of the bed. He directed the Utonagan to sit and wait. Derek hooked his hands under Stiles’ hips and lifted, positioning his boy on his knees, so that his plugged-up pussy was thrust out and on display, his half-hard clit bobbing between his thighs.

Milo snuffled around his ass for a moment, clearly pleased with what he was finding as his cock started to harden. “I know,” Derek murmured to him. “Your bitch is all ready for you, isn’t she?” He rubbed Milo’s dick until it was ready, red tip poking out of its sheath. Then he led him over and helped him carefully mount Stiles, reaching under the large dog to pull out the plug just before he began humping, seeking the slick, tight heat of the bitch’s greedy little pussy.

After a moment, he found it, the twitching cunt swallowing his big doggy dick and Milo began thrusting wildly. It wasn’t long before Stiles was moaning in his sleep and Derek paid careful attention to his boy’s face, kneeling beside him on the bed and stroking his cock as he waited and watched the delicious site before him. Sure enough, his eyes started fluttering as Stiles began to drift back to awareness. Derek smirked down at him as the little slut let out a half-cognizant moan.

“Enjoying yourself, baby slut?”

“Der?” he asked, blinking himself awake, clearly beginning to realize what was happening to him. And noticing the pressure in his belly. “Woah. Feel so full, daddy.” He was quick to catch on.

“Shhh, there’s no need to speak. Good little bitches just lay there and let themselves be bred. You want to be bred, don’t you. Your belly’s already so round, so full. And Milo’s just gonna add to it; your stud loves fucking you full of his pups.” Derek thumbed over the head of his cock as he watched the utonagan pound into Stiles’ pussy, the tongue hanging out of his mouth showing what a good time he was having.

“You’re such a good girl, Stiles, letting us breed you up. I put two loads in you already. I bet it’s already taken. Soon your little baby tits will start leaking.” Derek noticed that Stiles was staring at the hand he was using to jack himself off and he smirked. “Greedy little thing. You want a treat to suck on, baby girl?”

He nodded and Derek climbed over until he was kneeling in front of his head. He held Stiles’ hair with one hand and his drooling cock with the other, using it to wipe the tip all over his mate’s face, spreading his precum around. “Dirty girl, can’t even manage to put your mouth on a cock right can you?” Stiles whined. “Look at that, you got my come all over your face. Tsk. Not very good at this, are you?”

He smirked, but finally allowed his boy to get his mouth around the head, groaning at the wonderful suction. Milo’s thrusts became so forceful that he was actually shoving Stiles’ face into Derek’s cock, making it go deeper down his throat, gagging him. Derek didn’t particularly mind.

Stiles shouted and Milo stilled; clearly, it was knotting time. He continued to grind into his bitch as he emptied his load, forcing the boy to choke on Derek’s cock again with tears running down his face. He came with a grunt and Stiles swallowed it all. “Good girl. Such a good little slut.”

He pet his mate’s head and wiped away his tears with his thumb, before climbing over to where Milo was still mounted just as his knot was softening. Derek grabbed the plug and put it back in, sealing the last load inside. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely knocked up.” He grinned, and patted the swell on Stiles’ lower tummy.

“Such a beautiful little bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a tumblr for my porn writings! and so you gosh darn kids can throw prompts at me, if you'd like.
> 
> http://kinkisthenewblack.tumblr.com


End file.
